


Hope

by sky_maiden



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Post-Episode: s02e40 The End of the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: Oneshot of the aftermath of The End of the Galaxy. Separate from The WOY Chronicles. Set in canon universe.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long...

Rebuilding the galaxy was... challenging to say the least. Countless hours were spend by the natives of each planet to at least rehome the victims of Dominator's rampage.

And boy, were there a lot of victims. Big and small, young and old, you name it.

But the most affected were those who had faced her head on. Wander was acting like his usual self, but was hiding his nightmares from Sylvia, who was more concerned about her friend's safety than ever after thinking him dead. Hater's change was slightly different, he was a little more focused, despite his exhaustion, and seemed to be a little more concerned about the people around him. Speaking of those around him, Peepers had become a little more neurotic than usual, having to still deal with the majority of the Empire's problems despite Hater taking charge on several occasions. The Watchdogs were more focused, following orders with relative ease and assisting with the rebuild process all over the galaxy.

Wander and Sylvia dropped by the Skullship every so often, once a week or so. In fact, they visited so often that it was getting difficult for Hater and Peepers to hate them. Despite this, they weren't friends by any means.

During their latest visit, Sylvia mentioned getting their own ship. Called The Star Nomad, the vessel would be orbble powered, and it's mission would be the re-homing of the refugees. The Skullship also became the temporary home of several people affected by Dominator's rampage, or as the event would later be named, 'The Great Destruction'. Fitting.

But despite everything that had happened recently, and everything that would continue to happen, all inhabitants of the galaxy, no matter who they may side with or who they may be, were finally united. By hope. Of a brighter future.

At least until the next cataclysmic event...


End file.
